


Tears Of An Angel

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: I won't say goodbye.





	Tears Of An Angel

Gabriel doesn't really think Lucifer will kill him and so is surprised and shocked when Lucifer turns his own blade against him and slams it into his stomach. The pain is sharp and bright, searing through his very Grace. Before Lucifer can twist the blade though, he is shoved away from Gabriel, slamming against the far wall. 

Michael is in front of Gabriel, catching him when he collapses with a groan of pain, blade still embedded in his stomach. Gabriel looks up at him, startled, but doesn't say anything. He looks over Michael's shoulder, watching as Lucifer gets to his feet.

Michael stands up, facing Lucifer. “I won't let you take him from me too, Lucifer.”

He turns back to Gabriel and wraps his arms around him, flying away before Lucifer has the chance to say anything else.

Gabriel clings to Michael and mumbles, “Don't take me back to Heaven.”

Michael looks down at him. “Raphael can heal you. We must go.”

Gabriel surprises them both with his sudden fierceness. “I said don't, Michael!”

It's only because Michael can feel Gabriel's Grace spilling out of him, fading fast like a flickering candle and almost as dim that he agrees. Gabriel subsides, grip loosening on Michael as he closes his eyes, a soft moan escaping him. “Where do you want to go then?”

Gabriel directs him with soft touches of his weakened Grace against Michael's, guiding him without words. Michael lands in the living room, gently settling Gabriel down on the couch. He winces when Gabriel whines quietly, fingers tightening in his jacket.

He removes Gabriel's shirt with a thought and takes a firm hold of the blade. “I'm sorry, little brother.”

He pulls it out, fast and smooth, but Gabriel still screams, Grace flaring brightly for a moment before seeping out of his vessel even faster now. Michael places his hands on the wound, ignoring the slick heat of Gabriel's blood coating his hands and begins to push his Grace into Gabriel, trying desperately to heal him. 

It's not working, Michael can see that; can feel it, but he still can't stop, sending a frantic prayer to their Father, begging Him for help, pleading with Him to not take Gabriel from him when he's finally got him back. He presses harder against Gabriel's torso, causing the other Archangel to groan in pain. 

Michael is desperate, pushing more and more Grace into Gabriel, but it's not working. Gabriel blinks and smiles weakly up at Michael, obviously knowing it's not working, that he's not getting better. Why isn't he getting better? He's lost so many brothers and sisters already, why must he lose Gabriel too? He can't lose him when he's just gotten him back. 

Michael closes his eyes, feeling the ache in his chest threaten to swallow him up. He presses his lips to the wound, sending just a bit more of his Grace to Gabriel to sooth him. A tear slips down his face, splashing against Gabriel's skin. 

Finally, Gabriel starts to heal, Grace sliding back into his vessel, blood clotting, and the wound closing.

Michael sits back from Gabriel when he sits up, staring down at his torso, then blinking up at Michael. “Why?”

“I won't let you slip away from me when I've finally got you back, Gabriel.” Michael reaches out to stroke Gabriel's cheek, but Gabriel flinches away from him.

“You were so angry when I left. I'm not going back, Michael. I can't.” Gabriel says, a tinge of fear in his words.

“I was. I'm not anymore. I'm not going to make you come back, Gabriel. I wish you would, but I'm not going to force you. I'd only lose you and I don't want to do that ever again.” Michael reaches for Gabriel again and this time, Gabriel lets him cup his cheek, Grace twining with Michael's.

“Are you still going to fight Lucifer?” Gabriel asks, hesitant.

“I have to. I don't want to, but it's Father's Will.” Michael sighs, dropping his hand.

Gabriel says nothing, disagrees, but holds his tongue, not wanting to argue right now.

“I must go, Gabriel. Are you sure you won't come with me?” Michael holds out his hand.

“I can't, Michael. I'm sorry.” Gabriel shakes his head, frowning.

“I didn't think you would. Just remember, whatever happens, I love you.” Michael leans down and kisses Gabriel's cheek softly.

“I love you too, brother.” Gabriel whispers.

Michael is gone with the sound of feathers rustling and Gabriel is left on the couch, hand pressed to the spot where Michael had kissed him. He wouldn't let go again.


End file.
